


Okay Boomer

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Hux needs to fire the new intern, who doesn't seem to be good at anything. Unless this Randy can prove why he's worth keeping around.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 146





	Okay Boomer

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of dubcon as Hux is a little rough with Kylo without actually discussing things before hand but Kylo enjoys it.

No one had seen the Supreme Leader in days, but as far as Hux was concerned, that was great. The less he saw of him, the better. Without having to worry about Ren and his moody whims, Hux was free to go over his reports in peace.

At first it looked like things were relatively normal, but then he read over reports about problems with interns. That wasn’t entirely unusual, as interns usually had some issues. But as Hux read the reports, he realized that it was worse than what was expected. For starters, it was all issues with one single intern. They usually managed to weed out the worst of the applicants early on in the process.

But this one somehow slipped through the cracks. It was possible that someone had a strong application and did well in the interviews, but was actually a terrible worker. But this Randy character seemed like someone that should have been removed from the program very quickly.

Hux read the reports and saw some of the usual things interns did wrong, like forget the straws when they brought the drinks or throwing waste into the wrong receptacle. Those were easily corrected mistakes, but then, there were the reports of the broken equipment - which sometimes happened, but Randy seemed to break something every ten minutes. That was unacceptable. And then there were the deaths that seemed to follow him around. And the rumors that he had a lightsaber.

Hux knew that he was going to have to address the Randy problem himself. He took his datapad so he could go over every single incident with him and see what kind of explanation he had. And then, regardless of his pathetic excuses, Hux was going to fire him.

He walked into the intern office and his eyes immediately fell on a tall man with blondish hair and a knit cap. That was not regulation, although the rest of his uniform was. That hat would be the first thing that needed to go.

The other interns immediately snapped to attention as Hux walked through the room, but the tall intern - Randy, Hux assumed - didn’t even seem to notice him.

“At ease,” he told the others. When he spoke, Randy finally turned around and Hux froze. No wonder the entire incident with Randy seemed so familiar. It wasn’t the first time they’d had a terrible employee that seemed to get away with anything, and as soon as Hux saw Randy’s face, he realized how it had all happened.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?” Hux asked, keeping his voice low. He didn’t need the other interns listening in.

“I’m Randy. The new intern.”

“This is just like that Matt incident all over again,” Hux said. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Ren, but this needs to stop.”

“I’m just an intern. I can get your drink order?”

“Is that how you want to do this?” Hux could already feel a headache coming on, but if Ren was going to act that way, Hux could play along. “Well, then, Randy the intern. I think it’s time for your performance review.”

Hux turned to the other interns and quickly barked at them to get out of the room. There didn’t need to be witnesses for this.

“First of all, you need to remove that cap,” Hux said. “That’s against regulations.”

“Okay, boomer.”

Hux forgot what he was about to say. He hadn’t expected Ren - or Randy - to say anything. Most interns just nodded during their performance reviews.

“What did you just call me?”

“Okay, boomer.”

“Ren. We’re five years apart. I should feel offended that you’d include me with the likes of my father and Pryde.”

“Okay boomer.”

“Shut up and take that stupid cap off!” Hux snapped.

“Okay -”

Hux didn’t wait for him to finish. He closed the distance between them and pulled the hat from Ren’s stupid head, noticing that his wig shifted ever so slightly as he did. He threw his hat to the floor and shoved Ren backwards.

“I am your superior officer!” Hux snarled. He was holding on to Ren’s vest, remaining in his personal space. Not that Ren understood that concept in the first place. “You will not “okay boomer” me!”

“What about okay daddy?” Ren said softly.

“What - oh.” As close as they were, Hux could feel Ren’s erection through his pants and Hux had no idea what to do. He let go of him and took a step back. 

“General,” Ren said, putting a hand over his crotch and then kneeling on the floor. “I’m just a lowly intern. Here to do whatever you say.”

It was a bad idea. Hux knew that. Anything that involved Kylo Ren was a bad idea. But seeing him in that stupid intern uniform on his knees did something to Hux and he couldn’t resist. Even if they were only playing pretend, Hux had wanted to see Ren kneel before him since he’d met him. He might not ever get another opportunity.

“Yes, Randy,” Hux said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Where did Ren come up with those stupid names? “You are here to follow my every order.”

Hux stepped forward so that Ren’s face was nearly in his crotch. He put a hand on his face and wondered if Ren really was so stupid to believe that no one would recognize him. Especially since he’d destroyed his helmet and now everyone constantly saw his face. But that wasn’t Hux’s concern.

“Show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.” Ren reached up to the zipper of Hux’s pants with his hands, but Hux quickly slapped them away. “I said I want to see what that mouth can do.”

Ren did as ordered and grabbed the zipper pull with his teeth, pulling it down as he looked up at Hux. His cock had already been filling out, but now it was rock hard and Hux quickly freed it from his underwear.

Ren wasted no time, licking up the length of him before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Hux had often thought about what it would be like to fuck Ren but never thought he’d actually have a chance. It might be a bad idea to make the Supreme Leader choke on his cock, but since Ren seemed insistent on pretending his was an intern, Hux was going to play along.

He grabbed the back of Ren’s head, careful not to dislodge the wig. If Ren felt like he needed to be “Randy” to suck a dick then Hux thought it was best not to destroy the image. Once he had a good grip on him, he thrust inside Ren’s mouth, shoving his cock down his throat.

Ren gagged and Hux could feel him trying to pull away, but Hux held him there for several moments. He didn’t feel bad at all. Not after everything Ren had done. Finally, he let him up, a string of saliva running from Ren’s mouth to Hux’s cock.

“You’ve been a terrible intern so far, Randy,” Hux said as Ren started sucking the tip of his cock again. “But maybe you’re worth keeping around.”

Ren said something, but it was muffled by Hux’s cock. That was fine because Hux didn’t particularly care about anything Ren had to say. In fact, he’d much rather make up what Ren was saying on his own.

“You want me to fuck your throat again?” Hux asked. Ren made a noise and Hux took that as a yes and started fucking Ren’s face. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to come, and he couldn’t believe he was actually coming down the Supreme Leader’s throat. He came so hard that even as he pulled out, he still managed to get a little come on Ren’s face. That was an image that Hux would not soon forget.

Nor would he forget what lay just a little bit lower. He hadn’t been paying much attention to anything besides fucking Ren and hadn’t noticed that he had his cock out as well. Like the rest of him, it was obscenely large and messy, leaking precome all over his uniform.

Wanting to drag the fun out a little longer, Hux pressed his boot against his cock and was rewarded with a moan from Ren. He pressed harder. “You’ve been a terrible intern,” Hux said, “but you do give good head. Do you think you deserve to come?”

“Yes,” Ren whined.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. Please, General. Let me come, sir.”

Hux felt like he might be able to get hard again just listening to Ren beg. But he would hate to seem too desperate. He liked the idea of walking out and letting Ren take care of his own needs, but he also wanted to watch him come.

“I suppose if you can get off using nothing but my boot, you can come.”

Ren didn’t waste anytime and started humping his boot. It was awkward and Hux wasn’t sure if he was turned on or if he just enjoyed watching Ren debase himself. Perhaps it was a little of both. Soon, Ren was coming, making the most obscene noises Hux had ever heard. He sounded like a porn star, but Hux could feel blood going back to his cock. 

Without prompting, Ren licked his come off of Hux’s boot and that was when Hux knew that he didn’t want this to be a one time incident. Of course, that meant he needed to keep Randy around. And hopefully, Ren would still want to pretend to be Randy.

“Well, Randy the new intern. I suppose I can improve your score to adequate after that performance. I think I’ll need to evaluate your skills in eating ass next. Make time in your schedule and come to my office at 2100 tonight.”

“Yes sir,” Ren said.

With that, Hux turned and left. Randy might be the worst intern in First Order history, but Hux could find a use for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/battle_walrus)


End file.
